Shore Leave
by Eilanne
Summary: After Williams gets shafted by Shepard, Alenko realizes how much more of an opportunity this presents him with the Chief. The problem was, if Shepard was okay with it. Alenko/Williams.
1. Chapter 1

**_Part I: Kaidan's wish.

* * *

_**

Kaidan wasn't always the type of guy that did things in the heat of the moment. He was cautious, always thinking about the future, and his past.

He was glad for the shore leave though. Seeing as that Shepard, who had switched his interest from the Williams girl to the Asari scientist left things open for him.

When they landed hours ago on the docking bay, there were still things to be done before actually setting out. There was the inspection crew that came in to check on the engines, the hull, the thrusters, all from the outside and making their way to the interiors. There were inspections on the condition of the heating, the cooling system, and more or less the crew that brought in stacks of covered packaged food for the next journey ahead. And when it came time for Shepard to make his way to the exterior, donning his shore leave clothes, he motioned Williams and himself to go along.

Kaidan was a little nervous about that. Commander Shepard had brought Dr. T'soni and Garrus the last time, leaving the rest of the crew to meander and relax at their stations or at the mess hall.

Williams sent him a half smile, the glint of white teeth showing and her black hair pulled back in that usual bun had been loosened, so that when she had pulled her jacket around her without the Ursa armour--he was pleased that she was ready to take some relaxation on the citadel. It was the only time they could actually sit by the artificial lake, or take a noisy trip over at Chora's Den to get drunk--but more often than not, they were thinking, on the same terms to hopefully take time at Flux. Williams seemed to like it there, where the noise and lights, and people--no matter what species--were dancing and having a good time. It was with eager anticipation that she had said before--a month exactly--if it were expensive to live there. An indication that she was slightly interested in purchasing a nice tidy sublet to live in.

He had always loved adventurous women. He hoped he wouldn't be less obvious with his intentions when they stepped over at Flux by the markets. They both knew that Shepard always made his way to the market place, to unload a few supplies and purchase upgrades for himself and for his crew. It was a customary thing.

By the elevator, Kaidan cleared his throat, waiting for the long trip down to C-sec academy. "So, Williams, you thinking about going to buy property here?"

She sent him a wide smile, "Not sure. I wouldn't mind, if it's affordable. What about you, L.T. I always thought you the type to settle down somewhere rustic."

He chuckled at that, his eyes darting to Shepard at front--who seemed to not have noticed his crew's exchange---and Kaidan relaxed, "No, no, I'm not the type to settle down too quickly. Maybe when this is all over..." he said this in a faint nostalgic way.

"Why, Kaidan, I never thought..." she blinked, aware that she didn't want to embaress the lieutienant. If anything, she liked him too much. He was the first to recommend her to the Normandy, and while Anderson had willingly agreed and thought it was a great idea---it was with some kind of loyalty she placed with Kaidan that he had made it clear that he thought highly of her. Even when commander Shepard had been adamant about leaving her back to her empty unit, or when she had accidently triggered the beacon on Eden Prime---it was Kaidan who stood by her.

"Don't mention it," Alenko laughed, teasingly.

It was then that Shepard moved, showing his sharpened profile to his crew. The elevator was approaching the landing. The sound of the glass sliding door descended and the three of them were smack in the middle of C--sec, where there were patrols walking to and fro from their stations and the smell of artificial cool air seemed to be different here than the top floor of the docking bay.

"I thought we'd head out to Flux first." Shepard said, "I don't think we've had a proper shore leave since...since the first time we came to the citadel."

He was right, Alenko thought---the very first time the three of them came to the Citadel. It was a magnfiicent experience. Williams was in awe at everything--even the aliens she had never seen before. And her tactless words seem to haunt her as she had even exclaimed that she couldnt tell the aliens from the animals. As inexperienced as she was a few months ago, she was inexplicibily ashamed of her words and hardly mentioned that again. Now, she talks about anything pertaining to Wrex's people---how she had found him to be so different from all the other krogans they had encountered or heard---or how she was even politely trying to make conversation with Dr. T'soni when Kaidan knew how it hurt to be rejected by Shepard.

Kaidan just hoped that it wasn't too late for him and Williams. Shepard may have chosen the bookish naiive Asari, but Alenko preferred adventurous women. He told Shepard that, hoping that his intention towards Williams was more than just friendship and comradeship. He was even glad-- despite Ashley's broken heart--- that Shepard chose the Asari. Perhaps it was selfish, but he felt that Williams would have been happier without Shepard's ruthless and renegade methods. Perhaps he knew that Ashley was even ruthless herself, but he knew deep down how incredibly sensitive she was and held that profile to the world that she was strong.

When they reached the landing by the Flux night club, there was a man there leaning against the wall. He looked wide-eyed and bizarrely hyper. "Soldier, I've got a proposition!" He said, chattering wildly.

Shepard seemed to pull his weight up, proclaiming to the chatty human that he was not just some stranger, but an Alliance military operative. The conversation didn't last much too long, since Shepard had been going renegade for the most part on this trip---pushing the poor human back against the wall and telling him that consuming drugs to get some job done to show the aliens that humans were the top of the creme' de la creme---was altogether_ very_ wrong.

Infact, it was him--Kaidan who had told his fellow human being that he needed to get a job. The dejected look on the fair haired man's face was evident and he slumped away looking fairly defeated and forlorn.

Kaidan wasn't about to question Shepard's motives. Even when his commander did things that he couldn't agree on, there were times that defied even Shepard's more sadistic methods.

The noise of the Flux music wavered outside, and when the three of them finally set foot inside, the bouncer who had been lounging against the wall by the entrance was glad to see them. "Hey, glad to see more humans in here."

Perhaps the bouncer wasn't comfortable to be surrounded by everything but humans walking around---and the only humans that were running around were the two sisters whom Shepard had helped months ago. There was the Volus on the dance floor and it didn't appear that turians danced all too much, but Asaris and salarians seemed to have joined in. They had seen humans here earlier, on their first visit to the citadel, but it was crowded now. The owner of the club was shaking his rotound body around and beckoning Shepard to join in.

It's been a long time since they had any break, not since taking a long trek across the volanic floors of Therum had they even managed to breathe easy. Shepard leaned over to Alenko, "Get us some place to sit and order a few beers or whatever it is they have."

It was then that Kaidan was left standing, saying words automatically, "aye aye, Commander." Even when Shepard took William's hand to steer her over to the middle of the dance floor.

He glanced before turning and saw Williams giving him that last look of 'I have no idea what's going on.', sending a shrug at his way.

Who could refuse the commander? None of them could because they took his word for everything and everyone--including his crew---from aliens to the rest of the humans that worked on the Normandy--followed his every command.

Kaidan sighed, greeting Jenna at the bar. She gave him a smile and pulled out three tall frosty glasses and filling it with a bottle of smoky flux-on-the-floor wild berry juice.

He wasn't sure if Commander Shepard wanted it to be a non-alcoholic beer or club drink; although, he was pretty sure that since their actions had been repeatedly renegade---it was only obvious that alcohol would be in the mix.

Jenna pinched in a few shots of 100 proof alcohol into each tall frosted glass, and set them on the tray. "That'll be 35 credits please."

"Oh yeah sure," he reached inside his suit to procure some credits while his eyes glanced over at the dance floor. There was Williams dancing with the commander and it was a slightly unpleasant sight that seemed to squeeze his heart a little.

He released a breath, picked up the tray after giving Jenna an extra tip. There was a table by the window, so he made his way past the other chairs, tables that blocked the path.

"Hey, I remember you." Kaidan looked over to see Jenna's sister. He couldn't for the life of him remember her name and he was usually good at names. Perhaps his mind was so preoccupied that he just smiled and didn't complain when she took the seat next to him.

"I haven't seen you here in a long time. I think, months. I see that commander Shepard's been having himself a good time." She looked over at the dance floor. "Last time he was here, he was dancing with that Asari chick."

"Yeah. It's our shore leave." He didn't know what to say to her and just picked up the glass to take a drink.

"You're the shy one aren't you?" She bit her lip, "If you want, I'm off duty and we could dance?"

He laughed a little laugh, cheerfully declining, "Sorry, I've got to wait on the commander and the cheif to get back."

"All right. But if you need a partner to dance with. I'll easily be yours." She smiled, "besides, the commander can't get all the women can't he?"

She left him there with the noise of the music surrounding him--the lights from the outside flashing to and fro against the clean artistically neonlithic walls---and the glowing lights lining the floors and the bar sending signals in his head made his headache flare up. He took a deep breath and reached over to touch his temple. He didn't want one of his headaches to come and haunt him again. Not now.

When his commanding officer and Williams came back, they both looked drenched in sweat and out of breath. It was sometime, and the frost on their drinks have melted off, leaving a puddle at the bottom rim of each glass.

"Alenko." Shepard said in that harsh voice of his, "Get out there and dance."

"Uh, no sir, I'm okay, thanks." He gave Shepard one of those tremulous smiles, for his flare-ups were bothering him---and the loud music, the chattering noises from different species and the lights were not helping at all.

"Kaidan, are you all right?" Williams seemed to have disregarded protocol--seeming that they were on shore leave and having a good time---that she addressed the lieutenant freely---the concern evident on her face.

"I'm fine." Alenko tried to waylay her fears, but she wouldn't let up.

"Sir," Ashley said, turning to the commander, "If you don't mind. I think it's best if we take L.T. to the med bay. It's not far."

"No. no," Alenko shook his head, "No really I'm fine."

"Stop being so stubborn," she said, "Obviously you're not fine. Look at you. You're sweating and you haven't even danced a dance with me..."

He looked up at her, stared into her eyes--and she was smiling that same tremulous smile---"You better be okay, or else I'll have to haul you up on my backside to the Normandy."

Kaidan chuckled, ignored everything around them but the woman who held his hand and placed her other on his cheek--as gentle as any gentle woman could be---though it defied everything that she represented.

"I guess I better keep it up if I want to get that close..."

It was an obvious invitation ---an obvious flirt between them---and Shepard's eyes had been darting to and fro from his Cheif to the Lieutenent.

Shepard cleared his throat.

The couple both broke apart from the intrusive sound, despite the fact that noises around them was ten times louder.

William's stood up and wiped away the sweat that threatened to ride down her neck, "Sir."

* * *

**_Part II: Ashley-the condition--

* * *

_**

"Excuse us for a minute, Alenko. I need a word with Williams."

It was then that Shepard pulled her aside, walked her to the corner of the night club, away from the others.

Shepard looked at her---"if only...you knew that I chose you...too."

_This was Shepard_, Ashley knew. He wanted it all, and yes, it was true that indeed he had wanted both her and Liara, it wasn't without any regret that Ashley backed away from such an offer.

She shook her head, "I'm not going for a threesome...sir!" Williams stood erect, as if defying her commanding officer.

"It's too bad. I care for you, Ash..."

"You're just saying this because my interests are obvious for the Lieutenant, ...sir. And besides, what about your blue friend?"

"I like her too, but I can't seem to get you off my mind."

"Maybe you need a cold shower...sir."

He straightened, then nodded, "this is highly inappropriate. There are regs between you and the lieutenant."

She arched him a fine dark brow, "Oh? And it wouldn't be between you and me?"

"I'm a Spectre."

"I would think your connection to the alliance would be fairly more of an influence."

"Maybe...but how far do you think you'll get with Alenko?"

Williams wasn't sure if this was a challenge or not, "I'm not sure, sir. I just know that I care for him."

"Like you cared for me?"

"Sir. I've had my heart broken before. If you've never ever experienced that, then you don't understand me."

It was then that Shepard pulled away, for he was closing in--too close for them, and enough for Alenko who was still darting his eyes over at the couple---to realize that their conversation had been quite intimate.

"Ash. I do care for you, but...if the need ever rose that I would choose you and Alenko in a dire situation..."

"Then you need to choose him over me. Because Alenko is more valuable for the team than I."

"Strong words, Williams. We'll see."

Before he turned away, Ashley touched his elbow, "_Please_, sir," there was a sense of panic in her eyes. "If it ever comes down to that situation, _please_, Alenko _deserves_ to live."

For a moment, Shepard just stared into the wet brown eyes---surprised to see some vulnerability in Ashley's favour.

He laughed, "This is a pretty gruesome discussion. I'll allow you to dance with Alenko _once_. Come on. Let's get back to your love-sick suitor. He might think we've abandoned him at this point."

William's wasn't the type to let it down, "Sir. _You_ brought it up."

"True. But, I don't think we have to worry about choosing at this point. Whatever happens, I do care for you, Ash."

"I want to believe that...commander." she whispered softly.

She had stood there for a moment looking at Shepard's back, knowing that he would pick Alenko over her. There was Dr. T'Soni, after all, and there was no room for girls like Ashley Williams on the Normandy. As she looked over at Alenko, she smiled. It was time to show the man a good time. She'd make sure of that.

Williams wasn't sure she'd ever have another go at shore leave again...

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors/Notes:** I wanted to touch base on the game's suggestion-- Kaidan defaults for Ashley if your Ashley doesn't get with ManShepard or if your FemShepard actually goes for the Asari. I've always liked the 'choosing the victim at the end of Virmire,' so it's nice to see how Kaidan's and Ashley's psyche work toward the end. Shepard in this story is a ham, renegade and quite like the one you choose when he wants a threesome with Ashley and Liara. Or when FemShep gets Kaidan and Liara worked up, wanting both: Those options in the game always make me laugh.

Virmire section is something I always wanted to write: a point of view you really don't see when Shepard lets one of his/her team go with the salarian captain.

* * *

_**Part III: Virmire: Ashley**_

**_xx

* * *

_**

Even the sky on Virmire looks like earth's sky. Billowing clouds seem to echo images in her eyes, remembrance of her days with her family and chatting about life in general. She holds her assault rifle against her chest, her breath is going in fast intervals. One. Two. Three. She pulls back, pushing her body as close as possible to the edge of the edifice--the jagged rough feel against her ignored as she breathes deep. The sound of whirling machines float in the air from a distance and her regiment---Salarians this time---have lessened in numbers. She has to push through. She needs, wants to help Shepard and Captain Kirahhe win this fight---she has to do this---for her lost platoon back in Eden Prime. For everyone. For herself. As the sole survivor of Eden Prime, she was blessed to have been brought aboard the Normandy by Anderson's request. This crucial moment brings her to the pinnacle of her use as a soldier and assigned leader.

Her voice is soft now, against the war of noise around her--even as the sky is silent and strong---she hushes a kind of prayer---it helps her get through, and while others use their inner strength to get by--she uses the strength of knowing her family is going to be safe. Her mother, her sisters, all believe in her. Ashley gives herself a split second before making the decision to get out into to open fire. "I love you," she whispers in the empty wind---as if it would carry the words to her family. She is betting that this will be her last mission and the sound of death's call seems to pull her to make her resolve stronger.

Ashley grits her teeth, looks over at her comrades: Salarians in beat up, torn armoured suits, their wounds healing up from the medigel she offered them. She is glad for the fact that her first aid had been maxed. She nods to them once--a signal that they're about to go from their hiding position and run through. There's the goal--the defense towers are filled with geth---and the krogans are coming as back up. That will be a difficulty. Captain Kirahhe's team had been demolished earlier, and she was feeling the weight upon her when one of the regiment's leaders radioed her, telling her that Kirahhe had just been hit by the marauding turrets aligned at the base of the building.

Hours ago, she was chosen by Shepard to join Kirahhe's band, and she never regretted it. Even as Shepard warned her--"No heroics!" her mind acquiesed, nodding firmly that no heroics could get her by this time. Eden Prime seemed a long time and fighting alongside her teammates, with the new threat---seemed like another person's dream. Her first armour had been cracked, shields were down to the very minimum and what little wounds she had, was tended to once she had boarded the Normandy. She'd bring her troops through---and her legs pushed away from the position she's been in, rushing headlong first--all shields powered up.

The sounds of her Assault rifle rippled through the defenses, not breaking one stride against the teeming shots. One by one, they're exploding as her pulse shots go in rapid succession, "go go go!" she screams, splashing through the ground, liquid--surrounding her armoured feet and sliding down like water off a duck's back. The noises behind her as the Salarians followed, as arranged by her to go in haphazard run-through, are steadfastly on her heels. Easier so that the geth wouldn't be able to shoot them down like sitting ducks.

Ashley's skill to get the job done is invaluable at this point, while some of her Salarian teams had been shot down from the hoardes of marauding geth, she was able to save a few on the way---getting in the front of the core of the fight---and taking the severe hits that managed to dent her given Colossus armour. Her free hand waved her team to get behind and sneak through the walkway--where the broken machines had been decimated and splattered among enemy lines. Her trusty assault rifle kept firing, glad that technology gave her the upper hand---but this proved too that what geth had, were in the same favour. Endless amount of fire-power shooting through the Virmire air---just like Earth---suspiciously like the sky above that is now filling with dissapearing smoke. A moment of clarity filled her---the sound of crackling and communication trying to access---and she is glad the rest of her team is making their way safely. They were the grunts of the job, to be in the heart: the fire-light and to distract Saren's enemy from Shepard's team.

Even as she felt she is the last to get past through the darkened pathway--and into the open avenue where the geth were waiting with big guns---she is being blasted through by charging krogan, hidden until he took the time to take the female human: set to kill. She stands her ground as he hit her hard---the damage is minimal--but being blocked by this fierce enemy is going to be difficult, because she needs to get by. And she tries to use her assault training--hit him back with the same vigour, her melee' attack at max---the enemy returns her assault---turns on his immunity and they're both charged up with a warring that would soon end one of them dead. It didn't last long: One of her team, a frail looking salarian turned back to help. He had blasted the krogan in the air with a biotic attack and sent him spiralling in the air. Ashley immediately blasted her enemy in quick succession until all the health, including his immunity dimmed to null.

She turns quickly, her breath is still coming fast, "thanks!" she nods, and the salarian nods back--but they don't have time for pleasantries. So they're running, side by side to join with the rest.

* * *

_**Part IV: the bomb

* * *

**_

. 

"Get your ass back over here, Williams! Get to the rendezvous point NOW!" Shepard yells, his eyes on Kaidan's worrisome face.

"Negative! There's just too many of them! Set the bomb and get Alenko out, sir!" Ashley retorts back, the noise of fire power and screams mingle with the rest of the static.

"It's okay, commander." Kaidan says to Shepard, smiling faintly. "I'll take care of the nuke while you go and get Williams."

Shepard nods, his heart despite the odds--beats fast beneath his chest, he can't allow any of his team to die under his command.

When Shepard motions his team: Liara and Garrus, they are met with geth snipers and geth ghosts at the next path. Liara charges quick---and the enemies are flying up in the air like floating paper---while Garrus adjusts his sniper to shoot. There's a krogan at the far end waiting for the three and they prepare to shoot simultaneously---Liara is running from behind---her armour isn't as protective as the others but she need not be any closer. Her biotics alone manage to pull and tear at the coming assault from a great distance.

As they approach the top of the landing---a large ship--geth reinforcements are making their way to Kaidan's location.

Ashley's voice is in a panic--she radios Kaidan through the comm and warns him, "L.T, heads up! Geth reinforcements coming your way!" and her comm cuts her off, as the sounds of blasting grenades penetrate the air.

Shepard stops, pauses before the long skywalk, his hands gripping at his sides, and he hears the lieutenant, "Commander, i'm setting the nuke. Go get Williams and get out of here!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Alenko??" Shepard is livid, barks out the reply, his body is tense. He can't ever explain how it is to lose two important people in his life, under his command.

Even as Liara stands behind Shepard, she moves not an inch to console him. She does not dare, for this seemed to crackle in the air--worse than the time she was facing geth through the veil when she was soaked through with prothean discovery. Even Garrus just seems to sit back, ready for orders---the two don't seem to have any emotional investment with either party. They've been brought to the Normandy to fight alongside Shepard---but they don't voice any emotional output. The humans would decide this on their own. Lives are and have always been at stake.

They only hear the sounds of a quick argument---didn't last very long---because Alenko's arguing to get Williams. Liara faintly recognizes the plea there--because he actually wants to die---he actually wants Williams to be saved. Though, to Liara it is the sound of Ashley's voice that surprises her. Ashley is eager to die as well--even more so---and the panic there evident as she pleads with the commander to leave her and get Alenko. There is simply not enough time to get both.

Liara doesn't feel a thing. She won't grieve for both parties, and even if Ashley were chosen---she need not worry. Shepard chose her. She would be joined with Shepard soon. While these two, their lives hang precariously on a thin line. Liara heaved a sigh for herself, glad to be not part of this.

It was even surprising that Shepard told Williams to radio Joker. Liara isn't sure what to think of this. She had thought for certain that Shepard would choose Alenko to survive. His biotics weren't as superior as hers, but he is the higher rank. What would Shepard need of Williams when there is already a fighter in the midst? A krogan who joins up with the team, and once--not long ago--was a mercenary. But then, she reasoned in her mind that she is too a biotic, and there would be no need of an extra biotic. The moment was hanging and she looks over at Shepard who is already running towards the direction where Ashley would be---she would be with the other salarians---fighting a hoarde of stampeding synthetics.

* * *

. 

_**Part V: the Circle**_

_**xx

* * *

**_

There are tears at the corners of her eyes. Ashley is beside herself, but she tries valiantly to hold herself up, "why...why? You should have left me there...I told you to leave me, to save Kaidan."

"I couldn't. There was no time to save you both." Shepard says, the expression on his face truly in a mask of stone grief, and he's leaning forward---harsh lines seem to etch deeply.

"But he died because of me.." she tells him, and she reaches over to wipe the tear that threatens.

"Ash, when are you going to stop proving yourself because of your grandfather?" Shepard's harsh tone continues, "It was my decision. I don't like having any of my team die under me. You have to deal with it."

There's a pause, a moment in which Ashley, despite herself, is trying to find reason behind Kaidan's death, "Aye, aye, commander."

When Liara takes this time to ask about joining minds, Ashley leans back to think of Kaidan. And the tears are going to flood her, she knows this when she's alone in her bunk. There's pictures of Kaidan on her bunk's wall, a side area where she can privately remember his death.

As they were being dismissed, Ashley knows that the commander will come downstairs and ask about Kaidan. She knows she has to be strong, but how can she remain strong when someone she cares so deeply about died? That's what being a soldier has to be about, remaining steadfastly strong from the outside, no matter what. No matter what, Ashley, she tells herself. But she's trying to clean her weapons, wipe away the remaining grime that is Virmire's sand and grit clinging. Yet, all she can see is a haze of wet blurring images. She realizes that this is her salty tears trying to make itself a burden.

She sees the salarian team, and is very glad that they were able to get on board---what little of them survived. Ashley makes a nod to them, smiles and salutes their bravery. None of the others ever realizes the extent of their sacrifice. Not Garrus, not Wrex, nor Tali. Their objectives have already been filled, with Tali taking the geth information from Armstrong cluster, and wrex---who now has his armour---feels content enough. But she knows that their company with Shepard has been valuable throughout the months. This made Ashley see how working alongside everyone---pulling together in the most dire circumstance---allows them to back each other up. No matter they come from other occupations and having primary goals.

When she is alone in her bunk, she pulls out Kaidan's photo and her hand caresses the image of his face. "I'll miss you so much, Kaidan." Her voice, cracked, felt like a choking hold---and she's wondering how she'll be able to deal with this. She's dealt with deaths before, but it never gets any easier...the tears are blocking her vision, and she hears the sound of a tear drop make its way to the side of Kaidan's image. Ashley wipes it away quickly, stowing the photo thereafter beneath a safe hiding place.

Later, when Shepard took some time to finally see her while she is checking out her gear, he allows his eyes to look her over, "Williams, how are you dealing...?"

"I don't want to argue with you, sir, that you should have left me, but I respect any decision you make...I'll deal with it in my own time. But...how did you deal with yours?" She's asking this because Shepard had a past and she doesn't really want to intrude too much if it were a delicate matter.

"In time, I grieved."

"I guess, " she nods, "that's all we can do.."

"I told you I care for you, Ash. Remember? The last shore leave we took?" He leans over, his breath is in her ear, and he knows this isn't the time to remind her of the threesome. He may be a renegade through and through---but he's not that much of an ass.

"Aye, aye, commander." she says quietly, because that's all she can do.

He takes this as a sign that she wants to be dismissed, and he heaves a sigh. "All right. Dismissed, Chief."

There isn't anymore for him and Ashley. He should have realized that she couldn't---wouldn't want a threesome---even if the Asari is game, Ashley's pride just wouldn't allow it. It's just too damn bad. He would have loved a threesome with both girls. He isn't surprised that the Asari would have liked that too, because the doctor wants him _badly, no matter what. _Too bad that Ashley's dignity became much more of a burden than wanting him in bed.

Shepard allows himself another ragged sigh.

He decides that Shore Leave is the next agenda. He thinks that he'll take Liara and Ashley this time, and maybe stop by at the Flux.

She'll grieve in her own time, Shepard knows, because that's what he had to do. This is war, and some sacrifices had to be made. Hopefully now, Alenko's headaches would never bother him again.

----

_**Final: Shore Leave**_

Ashley didn't want to go, but she never showed it to anyone what she felt deep down. So she pulled on the shore leave clothes, discarded her helmet, waited for Shepard to motion her and whoever he wanted to go along.

How could she want to dance with anyone? She'll just sit by the window, by the lights, by the mingling customers who bustle in the Flux, and she'll watch Dr. T'Soni and Shepard dance by the volus. She'll remember Kaidan at his finest. She'll remember him because the soft smile she manages is the reminder that she had done successfully with L.T. He had smiled at their last dance together at Flux. And the last thought of him dancing in her mind is a pleasant sweet aftermath. He's not a bad dancer, she tells herself, the sad smile disappearing.

She thinks this has hit her harder than anything else, and while Shepard will continue with his quests, his conquest with the Asari and the fight to find Saren. She'll never forget Kaidan.

_**---the end**_.


End file.
